


The Wicked Bench

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [Script Offer][F4M] The Wicked Bench [fdom][sweet cruelty] [outright mean] [Mistress] [puppy] [yandere] [submission] [denial] [humiliation] [mind-fuckery] [dirty talk] [boundary mentions] [safewords] [weaponized orgasms][inventive threats] [lovers] [nipple play] [first-time sub] [aftercare] [wholesome?][SYNOPSIS: Knowing that their relationship is becoming more serious, a woman offers to play a game with her lover to reveal more of her true self to him: a sadistic Domme looking to break him. You know, with his consent.





	The Wicked Bench

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: She's experienced, confident and knows how good she is so she can have a sense of humor about most things. She was an absolute MONSTER and has left shattered lives in her wake. She's trying to be better, now. A Yandere who found the right therapist, essentially. Which simply means she understands where she came from, and works hard to keep herself and her relationships healthy. Few, if any regrets. Trying to do right by him in that regard. 
> 
> He's a little bit younger. Eager to learn, eager to please. Former grunt, maybe? But, quiet, confident. Would've been studying in the barracks instead of drinking with the boys. Absolutely in love with her, even if they haven't said those words yet. However, he also has a strong sense of self and while he wants to discover his boundaries and explore this dark adventure with her, there's a genuine spine there that she recognizes and respects... even if there's a part of her that wants to see how much he can take before it breaks.
> 
> They are, genuinely, in love. Just haven't said it outloud yet. Maybe in the cold light of morning. Maybe next week. But, soon.
> 
> Also, places of emphasis are more suggestions than necessary for performance. Always go with what's best for you!

\------- START-------

(A KNOCK on the door. It swings open.)  
Her: Hey. No, no, you're right on time. Come in.

(Footsteps, door closes.) Well, look at you, babe. I love the suit. The things it's doing for your shoulders... hmm. 

Oh, no. I'm just going to wear this. What, you have a problem with my Black Sabbath t-shirt and ratty jeans? Oh, babe: you're here to look good for me.

(She laughs.) Come on. Let's get you sorted. Sorry to tell you, but most of us aren't springing for a play room. Not with rent this damn high. But, we'll make do with what we have. Which is this bench. 

One of those great thrift store finds, can't even remember exactly when. And, it is not comfortable. At all. But, it... it's sturdy, it's wide enough. Has its uses. Like for what we have planned for tonight.

Yes, right in the middle of the living room. Took me a second to push all the other furniture to the side. I prefer it out here than in the bedroom. Don't know, just one of those things. 

You want anything to drink? You should. You're going to need your fluids. (Laughs)

I'm... not going to lie. I half expected you not to show up. 

I'm serious! I was... I realized, I had been pretty... mean. Not in a “ha ha, that's just her breaking my balls,” but in a, “Christ, what an actual bitch” - my words, not yours, I know. (She kisses his cheek) Look: I got caught in a moment and was in a mood and it took me too long to realize you've never... played... like that before it was too late. And, it seemed to be... out of character for me, and I... uh. Honestly, babe, you did the right thing when you pulled away and left. And, I felt too foolish to explain things, in the moment. (She laughs, apologetically) I never claimed to be perfect. But, I can try to do better. So. Here we are.

(She collects herself.) I appreciate you putting in this effort. You came here tonight to learn.

I have a confession to make, though. Lay our cards all out on the table. 

(Vulnerable) I like you. I really fucking like you, babe. I mean, obviously. You make me laugh like no one's business. I feel free to be... more of myself... than I have with anyone in a long time. I fucking adore your smell. I... love the way you look at me, when you don't think I see you. When you're not with me, I'm thinking about you. When you're here with me, I don't watch the time slip away. And, last night aside, you give excellent dick. 

But, I need more. (With resolve) And, I don't want to waste my time or yours, if what I need is something you can't give. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?

Yeah. I guess that's why you're here, too. Ok.

You're nervous. So am I. Because, I'm not a bitch, babe. I'm really just fucking cruel. 

(She kisses him) Come on. Sit down. You have something for me. 

(A card is taken out of a suit jacket and handed over.) Look at that: you filled out your kink kard. Hmmm. 

(She reads it, whispering a few things to herself. Beat. Laughter.) Look at you being more open-minded than I expected. Ok. And, what's your safe word?

Alright. And, if your mouth is full or you can't otherwise talk, what do you do? That's right: “uh uh.” 

(Earnest:) It's... really important to me that you hear me say this: no matter how... intense things get, you ever need to bail out, do it. I mean it, babe. I know you're going to push yourself. But if it starts getting... bad, like really bad? Protect yourself. Please. I adore you, regardless. I won't ever be mad at you if you need to stop or pump the brakes. I will never violate your safeword. Never.

What's mine? (Laughs) Fair question. Umm. Hmm. I've always been fond of “Zha'ha'dum”. 

Ok. Are you ready to get started? Wait, wait – before we do: (she kisses him, deeply, passionately. She knows this might be a kiss goodbye.) Let's...start.

(She breathes in deeply... and, ice and edge fills her voice. Full Domme mode.) I want you to learn how to Dominate me, when the time is right. To know how to put me in my place... when I feel like it. But, to learn to Domme is to know how to sub. Tonight is the first lesson. Stand up. 

(She takes a step back to regard him) Take off your clothes. All of them. 

(He does.) Leave the tie. I have plans for that.

Kneel. (A beat, then she laughs) Yes, before Zod. That is the last time you speak out of turn. Also, look down at your knees. Put your hands on them. Do you know why I'm telling you to do this? Because, you love looking at me. Because, even when I'm wearing this baggy shirt and old jeans, your cock is already getting hard. Because, you worship me with your eyes. 

You will only do so when you have earned the privilege. Do you understand?

You refer to me as “ma'am,” for now. As in all things, you must earn the privilege of me being your Mistress. 

Louder... puppy. Like you mean it. 

(Thinly veiled approval) Good. You're... picking up quickly. Not much hesitation. You're doing well. So well in fact, you've earned the privilege of me standing this close to you, pressing myself against the side of your body, of my fingertips running across your delicious shoulders. 

Do you like shivering under my touch, puppy? What if I came behind you, crouched down and nibbled, ever so gently against your neck? Looped my arms through yours to draw the tips of my nails against your stomach, your chest? 

If memory serves, your nipples are surprisingly sensitive - do not. Move. Until. I tell you to. 

Yes, I know your cock is hard. I am not concerned with it. Do you know why? It is here to please me. Just like your mouth. Just like your fingers. Just like the rest of you. And, I don't care if your knees hurt, I don't care if you can feel your pulse through your aching cock, I don't care at all, except what pleases me at the moment. 

And right now, what pleases me most is playing with those nipples and feeling you squirm against me. That's it, puppy, breathe through it as I roll them between my fingers, breathe through it as I squeeze – ooooh. I don't know if that was pain or pleasure. Let's find out, shall we, one more time - ? (she laughs) I don't think you know, either. 

(Whispers) You're so tough, puppy. I know you are. I know you... think you know pain. Is that what you expected tonight after you did a little... research? Paddles and switches and floggers and cuffs - Oh, look another squeeeze – will be for another time. 

Oh, poor puppy, that last one did hurt, didn't it. (As she speaks, she kisses up and down his neck) There's an exquisite line between not enough, the right amount, too much. Yes? Yes. 

Relax, puppy. Relax. Let my hand slowly draw down your stomach – oh, look at you taking such shallow, shuddering breaths. Look, look down at nails beginning to slowly press into the soft flesh of your stomach. Ooooh... I love that. 

You're trapped, puppy. Look how my hand turns as it goes further down, stopping right below your belly button. Look how your cock strains for me, puppy. 

(laughs) Your poor, greedy cock. Always wanting to be the star of the show. 

(Conspiratorial whisper) Do you remember that time we sat outside in the park on the benches with people around and you had your bag on your lap and I was sitting next to you and I started to jerk you off, right there as I pretended to be reading my book? The noise you made when my hand slipped underneath your pants. (She giggles) Oh, look. Your cock remembers, too. Drooling with its greed. With its hunger. Should I taste you, puppy? Should I brush my thumb against your head and suck it clean of your precum? 

Would that please you? 

(Cold rebuke:) Wrong. The correct answer is always, “Only if it pleases you, ma'am.” Always. Always. It's not about you. It's about what pleases me. And, what pleases me... is ignoring your cock some more. Completely unrelated, I wonder how much it'll bounce if I smack you right below your belly button – (she does and laughs) Look at that greedy cock dance! 

(conspiratorial whisper)I love how heavy your cock is. I love the way it fills me up. I love the way you make my jaw ache when I... (she trails off. She straightens up.) That's enough, puppy. Your knees must be hurting. Come on. Get up. I think it's time we teach you how to properly spank. 

(She gleefully rubs her hands together) There are really three basic ideas you need to understand, puppy: “thump” and “sting” and “wrong.” 

(Laughs) Now, be a dear and bend over and place your hands on the bench. 

Faster. I am not pleased by hesitation when I give an order. 

Look at this virgin canvas I get to work with...(A playful, ringing slap is given) Oooh! Look at how you twitch! 

(Giggling) I love the way your balls sway! Spread your legs a little wider, more than shoulder-width apart. Brilliant. 

(She's still in full Domme mode, but there's something more... appreciative in the moment) You've never been like this for anyone else, have you, puppy? Look at you, being so.. vulnerable to me. For me. You really want to do a good job, don't you? Here: 

(Two loud, wet kisses are given) One for each cheek. (A little giggle) 

Now, here's what you need to know: it's all in the shape of your hand. (A tight, ringing slap is given) Sting. Oh, that's self-explanatory, yes? The force is given through the flat of the hand, mostly in the fingers. Mostly in the wrist. Energy is delivered in a way to dissipate across the surface area of the skin. But, you sure do feel it, don't you puppy? 

Hmmm. Here's another one, for the other side – (smack!) just so we're not playing favorites. Not yet. Get it? And, now – 

(a deeper, more resonate smack is given) - “Thump.” You want to focus on making a slight cupping of your hand, aiming to come down with more of the top of the palm. Here's where we can start delivering some real power if I so choose through the arm. Do it right... (another one!) and you can GRAB that ass at the end, really drive home the point... 

My, look at you. Squirming, but barely making a sound. Yes, puppy. Show me how tough you can be. Put up a good fight. Make me work for your delicious whimpers, your yummy little cries. 

Let's play a game: you tell me if it's sting or thump, yes? (Ad-lib for a bit here; the game is a fun one, but her sadistic side is really starting to come out. He won't win. He can't win. The game was never designed for him to win.) 

Oh, look at that beautiful canvas, puppy. Especially when I draw my nails down your bruising skin... 

(conspiratorial whisper)It's going to be days, puppy, every time you sit down, you will remember this and think of me. And, though the absolute cruelty of what I'm going to do to will make you hate me, your cock will be straining against your jeans. The ache of your balls will drive you to utter distraction. How many times will you jerk off to these memories, I wonder, in the days to come, grinding your sore ass into your bedsheets as you cum?

Oh, yes: this is just the warm-up. You must be tired of bending over for me. Come on. Sit down. On this hard, wooden bench. 

(Laughs) Oh, he hesitates, does he? Good. Another lesson that I want you to think about. But, I think such obedience should be rewarded. For now, sit down, like a good puppy.

Good. And, you've kept your eyes down. Now, look up. Look up at me. Look into my eyes. And, thank me for the reward of being allowed to look at me. 

Don't squirm away from that seat. You will sit there. You will breathe through this pain. You will show me how tough you are. And, don't you dare drop eye contact. Good puppy. 

Now: take that tie and blindfold yourself. What did you think it was there for? 

(Ice) Faster. Good.

(Firmly) Place your hands down on either side of you. Grip that bench. You have one job and only one job: do not let go of the bench. Not until I tell you. Spread your legs properly. I'm going to take off my clothes now. 

(she does, and the sound of a belt unbuckling is heard) Goodness. Look at that greedy cock straining all the more. So selfish. So needy. Here. I have something for your mouth. Open. 

(The unmistakable sound of fingers drawing through wetness is heard) Here you are. Two fingers, slick from my pussy. What do we say, puppy? 

Gooood puppy. 

I've been edging myself all afternoon, thinking about what I was going to do with you. Which means I'm unbearably horny. Which means that soon, your cock is going to be deep inside of me and I'm going to cum, for the first time, in a long time, all over your lap. 

But, you don't deserve that, not yet. 

I'll be a sport about it, though. Here: close your legs, some. I'm going to stand right in front of you, so, so close. I'm going to scruff you, by the back of your neck. And, I'm going to play with my sopping wet cunt as you beg for me to ride you until I cum. 

(Almost sweetly) You're going to learn to beg tonight. Because, if you don't do a good enough job, this is the closest you're getting to my pussy. 

And, I'll fuck myself in front of you, your tie being used to bind your hands behind your back as your sore ass stays glued to that bench. Your mouth used just to keep my fingers moist. And, every time I have an orgasm, you will thank me for letting you watch. 

Speaking of: open your mouth. Get my fingers properly wet. Get them ready for my cunt. Now, tell me what you want most in the world, right now, puppy. 

(As she speaks, she's getting off on his desperation, his begging, than any real exhibitionistic tendencies) That's right, puppy: tell me. Tell me how much you need me. Tell me how much your cock hurts for me. Can you feel how hot my cunt is right now? Can you feel my juices drip on to you, puppy? Here, let me smear my hand all over your fucking face. I want you to taste what you're missing. 

(Conspiratorial whisper; but, unlike before, the tease is giving way to real heat, real hunger:)Do you remember the first time you made me cum with your mouth after I teased you, mercilessly, in the restaurant on our second date? And, after I had made such wicked promises about the things I was going to do to you, you had to be such a fucking bastard and push me against the door as soon as we got into my apartment and drop to your knees and rip off my thong and ate my pussy so fucking good I came so hard I almost fell over and you just pulled me to the ground, anyway, and just... kept.. going... (she growls, angry at herself for being so turned on and getting so close to an orgasm right now:) Fuck you, puppy. Do you know how often I've gotten myself off, thinking about that night, my legs locked tight around your fucking head? 

(Beat. Quiet. Mean. Mocking.) Oh, look at you trembling. Let me hold your face in my hands. Let me pull you in and bury your face in my tits. Come, use that mouth on them. And, you better thank me with each fucking breath. 

(Ad-lib as he plays with her nipples with his mouth and he's QUITE good at it, until she growls in real, genuine anger, a threat of violence in her tone:) GET. YOUR HANDS. OFF. OF. MY. HIPS. You are NOT allowed. 

(Long beat, then cold. Scary. This is what she was trying to warn him about, THIS side of herself:) You were doing so well, too. No. The one fucking thing. The ONE fucking thing. Oh, you think putting them back on the bench will save you now? 

(Mounting, driving EVIL:)You're probably thinking what punishments you can take right now. How bad could it really be? I could spank you, yes, tear your ass apart and leave my name in bruises all over your ass and thighs. I could twist your nipples until you swear they're about to tear off and force you to countdown from 10 and it'll be the longest 10-count of your fucking life. I could tie you down and make you cum so fast and keep working that greedy cock when it's so fucking sensitive and force noises out of your soul you didn't know you were capable of and make you lap up your own cum from my hand when I'm done. And, you'd enjoy nothing more than for me to smother your face with my ass and make you beg for a breath in between making me cum over and over again.

No. Because, you can endure so much. But, let me tell you what you can't endure: the loss of the privilege of my touch. Of my favor.

(Hissing, the veneer of civility gone:) Never forget why you're here: you are mine. Mine to do with as I please. And, only by how I say, when I say it. Do you understand? Do you fucking understand? You better answer right.

(Long beat. That sadistic whisper) You fuck up again like that, I'll leave you out here, on this wicked bench. Without another fucking word said. Let you get your shit and go, your stupid, greedy cock all but tucked between your legs. The scent of my skin, of my pussy, swallowed with every breath you take, a reminder of everything you lost tonight because you couldn't. Be. A good. Puppy. 

(A long beat as she breathes, too. It's clear he's starting to cry. There isn't a softening of her tone so much as her being even more deeply turned on by this:) Are those tears? Yes. Yes, they are. Let me lick them from your cheeks, puppy. Let me taste the salt of your desire to please. (She does, wetly and moans.)

Spread your legs again. 

(Beat. She collects herself. Offers the solution:) You can fix this. Just... beg for forgiveness, puppy. Beg for my favor again. Tell me you'll do anything I want you to. Tell me how much you need me. Go on. Tell me. (Beat, as she begins to touch herself again, listening to him.) Good puppy. Good fucking puppy. 

(Innocently. Too innocently:) How can you make things up to me, I wonder. Let's... let's say hello to that poor, maligned cock of yours. 

(Ice) Those hands stay put. Or, the next thing they're touching are your clothes and the door knob on your way out. 

(Beat to let the threat hang in the air, then back to that “innocence”:) Yes, let me guide that thick head right against my cunt. Oh, yes. There we go. My lips are so slick and wet from my juices, aren't they? 

All I have to do is – (she sinks down a bit, her breath catching in her throat) move my hips down. Just a bit. And... oh, puppy. You're stretching me already. 

I need more. 

And, you're going to give me more, aren't you? All you have to do... is just keep. Those fucking hands. Frozen. 

(Ice) Tell me you understand. 

(Beat. Purring.) Good puppy. (She begins to fuck him with long, damningly slow strokes , taking him deep and pulling out to almost just the head. A dangerous game for both) Do you hear how wet my cunt is, puppy? 

Listen, I'll goooo... even slower... up... and down. And up... and down. And... up.... and... down. Fuck. 

Look at those arms shaking. Your legs are trembling. You want to pull me down on your cock, don't you? You want to throw me on the ground and fuck my brains out, huh, puppy? 

Tell me. 

Tell me.

(Laughing, mocking) And, you can't. You won't. Because, this is how you prove how sorry you are. How much you want to be my good puppy. 

(Begins to pick up the pace of her fucking) I'm going to use your cock. And, you're not allowed to cum. 

(Purring innocently, but man, she means every word of this:) And, I swear, if you do, the torments... I will visit upon you... I'll fuck your soul up, puppy. The absence... of me... will be a mercy... compared to the hell... I'd make you live. 

(She starts to move her hips faster, growling) And, judging by how swollen your cock is, there's a part of you that fucking loves this. Do you love it when I'm cruel to you, puppy? Say it. Say it, now. And, I better hear a ma'am at the end of that sentence. 

(She laughs, and it's breathless and giddy and thick with lust and happiness; she begins fucking him in earnest, rising to a frenzied pounding:) Do you want me to cum, puppy? Do you want me to cum all over your cock? Do you think you can hold on and just let me cum, just let me cum, just let me cum...? Don't cum. Don't cum yet. No, no, no – 

(And, SHE does, and it's thunderous and glorious. A long beat as she catches herself. Draws his cock out of her.) Oh. Such a good puppy. Such a wonderful puppy. 

(She peppers his face with kisses. Whispers, authoritatively) Why didn't you cum? (Beat) That's right. Because I told you not to. 

(She laughs, softly, more kisses) Do you want to? 

(Happy, warm, still Domme:) Yes, puppy. It will please me. It will please me... immeasurably. 

Here. Let me come behind you. I'll even take off your little blindfold. Rest my chin against your shoulder as I bring my hands down your torso. 

Relax, puppy. You now get your reward. For such faithful service. For such wonderful effort. 

Let me stroke your cock, still glistening wet with my cunt. Let me cup your balls, so tight to your body. Gently squeezing and massaging them, with my little finger pressing against your taint. Yes, puppy. Yes. 

You can feel how hard my nipples are against your back, can't you? 

What's that? You want to cum fucking me? Want us to cum together? 

(Laughs, purring) No. Not right now. Because, it pleases me to finish you like this. You're melting against me, helpless. Pliant. Obedient. 

(Whispering) I like feeling you buck your hips despite yourself. Because, I like smelling your hair and whispering how much my cunt still aches for you and I'm going to use your face soon to cum again as I just play with the head of your cock – speaking of – spit in my hand. 

Good puppy. 

There, much better, just rolling my wet palm around your glans – ooooh, almost too much is it? Shhh, shhh, shhh. You'll take it, won't you? Take it for me? Oh, look at how much you're straining! Back to those strokes, then, right? Let me just press my other hand against your stomach, pulling you closer to me. 

(Softly as she jerks him off faster) You'd make such a good pet for me, puppy. You know that? 

(Strokes intensify) And, I think I'd make a good Mistress for you. Would you like that, puppy? Would you like me to be your Mistress? 

(Whispering, honest:) I'm selfish, puppy. I'm greedy. And, cruel in ways you can't even comprehend. I'm dangerous. (A soft, vulnerable beat) But, you can handle it, puppy. I know you can. And, I'll make it worth it. Every step of the way. I promise. And, it would please me, so, so very much... 

(Strokes intensify as he cums - ) That's right, puppy. Cum for me. Cum for me. That's it. Let it all out. Show me how much you want me. Show me how much you need me. Yes, puppy. You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome.

(A big MUAH of a kiss to his cheek. The Domme fades from her voice as she giggles) I think... we can end the scene here, if you'd like. 

(The laughter fades, genuine concern:) Whoa, hey – it's ok. You don't have to say anything, yet, just catch your breath - here, I've got you. I can just hold you, just like this, if you'd like. 

Yes: you can let go of the bench. It's over. It's over. You're shaking, babe. (Beat) I've got you, I've got you. Just let it all out. No shame in a little cry. Just hold on to me and I'll hold on to you. (Ad-lib of gentle affections, of sweet comforts as he comes down from such intense emotional release.) 

(She giggles and kisses him again.) Thank you for trusting me. 

Oh, man – are you kidding me? You were... amazing. Truly. Truly amazing. 

(She laughs again) How you didn't cum when I was fucking you is... a miracle. Oh, but if you had... (She growls, playfully) The punishments were going to be exquisite and then you had to rob me of my fun. 

(Another laugh, then a moment of silence. Vulnerability.) ...and, if this is something that you don't like, we don't – no. We won't do it. 

But, it does make me so happy that we can, now. 

I adore you, babe. And, it would break my heart if - and, I guess... well, some girls introduce boys to their parents, and I just Domme the fuck out of them. (Laughs) Oh, shut up, I am NOT having an r/notliketheothergirls moment. I am NOT. (Beat, laughing) Stop laughing at me! Come on, let's get you cleaned up. (beat) Christ, let's get the floor cleaned up. (She giggles) Get some liquids back in you. Maybe, see how much of that spanking lesson sank in. (Laughter. Beat. Gentle kiss.) Well, after you put back on that suit...

THE END


End file.
